User talk:Minuteman 2492
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Re:Hi Re:Deletion and myself or another administrator will take care of it.|1:35, April 29, 2012 (EST)}} Civility Warning 1/3 Dmitri Zaytsev I did not rollback your edit on the Dmitri Zaytsev article. I did, however, add the Writer template, as indicated in the edit summary; this can be here. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 23:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) WW2 Halo RE: Nevermind Civility Warning (2/3) RE: Story idea i have an idea tell me if you want me to do it. the romans have control of singapore and send troops to investigate an invasion force near the border but when the romans leave the chinese real force moves in and takes the city leaving a few roman squads to protect a very imporent reasearch lab with imporent sercets. and if this is ok tell me a year for it. that idea is mine ^ Unlawfulspartan 06:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ok same situation but singapore is one of the teritores rome let go and its a unsc base tell me a date and were to put it if u want to do it who is winning the war who is the stronger force who is the under dog in the war i need to know for contex if say its ok for my idea to go up Unlawfulspartan 19:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. who is the domienent force or who is the underdog 2. how long does the conflict/war last 3. and do u want it as a chapter or as its own page ^ Unlawfulspartan 23:48, May 20, 2012 (UTC) what year does the war start? Unlawfulspartan 23:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks im deletimg the singapore siege and renameing it the siege of singapore its up so u can look at it and ch.1 is done Unlawfulspartan 01:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) what is the name of the war? because i think it should be the name of the series. Unlawfulspartan 01:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) what is the name of the war? because i think it should be the name of the series. Unlawfulspartan 01:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) do u wanna make that the sieres name? Unlawfulspartan 01:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ok done sence ur book was first i made it the first in the sieres Unlawfulspartan 02:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ch.2 is up Unlawfulspartan 02:48, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Ch.3 is up Unlawfulspartan 03:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) its done tell me what u think Unlawfulspartan 05:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Just.... ugh Your Tone Now, I will begin by saying that I have no problem with you, nor do I have a problem with any user on this site. What I do have to address, however, is the issue of your tone and manner, as well as your repeated civility warnings. If Ajax_013 does indeed have images or articles in violation of the WW2Halo template, then you're welcome to tag them as such and ask politely for their removal. However, your inherently ill-mannered talk page post is both inappropriate and uncalled for. The minute we abandon civility and resort to calling each other crude names in place of polite discourse is the minute this community falls apart. Now, I will not be issuing you a civility warning: whether or not the other members of the administration chooses to or not is their decision. However, I will ask that you keep your comments polite, civil, and respectful in the future, just as many members of the community have done for you. If you have any questions, concerns, or responses, please contact me on my talk page. Civility Warning 3/3 "Cooldown" Ban It is my opinion that Sonasaurus's response to your actions was harsher than was warranted. While you may have been writing in bad faith, you were responsible only for a general lack of civility: not a major offense such as vandalism. For that reason, I've altered your ban to a 3-day "cooldown" ban; you will be free to return to editing, if you so choose, on 26 May, 2012, western time. An Apology From Lancer Good Evening users, admins, bureaucrats, etc. of Halo Fanon. I am posting this apology for my idiocy on my talk page, as I can't post anywhere else. My own aggressive and a bit nationalistic tendencies got in the way of what you were doing to try to help me. I'm sorry und Auf Wiedersehn for now.--B1blancer2 02:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm Back characters What kinds of characters would you like me to make? Mrhalohunter24 13:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ugh Yeah, I'll see what I can do... What is exactly required? Alright, and what year is this set in? I need to know so I can see which members of Team Bastion are alive/the original members.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, then by that point three of the original members are dead, replaced by less adept-yet still quite skilled-members. Also, should Gabriel-297 have been discovered, or is he still MIA/presumed deceased?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and before I take part in this project, I need to know how severe this uprising is.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That scene when the guy was surrounded by the SPARTANS was hilarious. Anyway, I guess I'm on board.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Mathewson and Murphy were my favorites, because both seemed pretty epic and funny. My favorite scene was already mentioned.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of the character bios and excerpts that I've done (Gabriel's passage was my favorite, and as you can see, each passage is chronologically after the prior excerpt)?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) --Susanoo24 04:15, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, she's definitely SPARTAN material; she's got the aggressive demeanor and all, so impressive work on that. Added in Cain-143's excerpt, so let me know what you think.--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Characters Please feel free to edit my character Joseph Henderson in order for him to be correct with your story line. You have my permission to edit it freely. Mrhalohunter24 02:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can do that. Sorry I haven't used my laptop at all today, I was playing Halo Reach all day. Anyway, what exactly do you need me to do?--Susanoo24 03:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I can do that.--Susanoo24 21:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) New character: Nick-113. Mrhalohunter24 23:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of Gabriel's page so far?--Susanoo24 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Right, I've moved the story from Gabriel's page; it's got its own page, called Sword and Shield.--Susanoo24 16:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ideas